My Frist Touch
by Deranged of Yaoi
Summary: One Shot [Gaaranaru] [Lemon] Bueno, mi primer fic de la pareja, espero que lo disfruten... relata como fue su primera vez! con lindos detallitos XD Lean plz! y no olviden dejar sus reviews


Naruto One Shot:

Dedicated to all fans of gaaranaru

--------------------------

My First Touch

--------------------------

Una reunión se había llevado a cabo en la villa oculta de la hoja y los Kages estaban presentes. Pero uno en especial, se hospedaba en casa de cierto rubiecito zorruno.

El Kazekage del país del viento estaba regresando a aquel humilde lugar cuando se topó con Naruto.

-Naruto… -susurro, llamando la atención del otro- ¿que haces aquí?

-Gaara! Estaba esperando a Sasuke-baka, pero al parecer no vendrá… el muy desgraciado me dejo aquí –hizo un pequeño puchero (morrito)- da igual… mañana le reprochare sobre esto! ¿Vamos a casa? –preguntó inocente

El pelirrojo asintió y ambos caminaron lentamente hacia la morada.

Metros más adelante el silencio entre ellos comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas incomodo, o al menos eso pensaba el portador de kyuubi

-Etto… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta Gaara? –rompiendo el silencio

-Si

-¿Para que los llamaron de urgencia a Konoha?

-Tsunade-sama dijo que era confidencial, no puedo revelárselo a nadie –cortó frío

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente y para sorpresa de Naruto esta vez no fue él quien comenzó una conversación.

-¿Tienes algo con Uchiha Sasuke?

-¿¡¿¡PERO QUE PREGUNTAS DATTEBAYO? –chilló

-Desde que volvió… has estado cada minuto con él

-… eso es cierto… pero no significa que tengamos "algo" solo es mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderlo nuevamente –su voz sonaba melancólica- y tú Gaara… -cambio la tonalidad por una mas alegre y picara- ¿ya has encontrado a "esa" persona?

-No

-… demo… ¿nadie?

-No –paró en seco y se quedo observándolo- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- O/o por nada jeje! ¿Por qué iba a preguntar?

-…

Retomaron camino y pronto llegaron a destino, entraron a la casa, se acomodaron y entablaron una pequeña charla sobre cosas triviales para matar el ocio… más bien el pequeño kitsune chillaba sobre lo desconsiderado que había sido todo el tiempo su amigo/rival Sasuke.

Una vez terminada la "conversación", cenaron ramen (El pelirrojo por obligación) y fueron a dormir.

Como solo había una cama, debían dormir juntos, cosa que no molestaba en lo absoluto a ninguno de ellos, se sentían cómodos compartiendo ese espacio.

-Oye Gaara… -el pequeño se sentó sobre el mullido colchón esperando una respuesta por parte del aludido- Ga—

-¿Qué? –imitó a su compañero

-… ¿puedes dormir? Yo no puedo… es decir… se que no duermes pero… etto… -guardo silencio al sentirse algo tonto por la pregunta

-A decir verdad… siento algo extraño en el estomago

-¿Si? Pues eso se debe a que comiste mucho ramen seguramente –sonrió

-… No creo que sea por eso Naruto… -se pudo notar una pequeña curva en sus labios- esto… -tocando la zona- es algo más

-Mmmm no se… déjame ver –levantó la parte superior del pijama que llevaba con descaro-… yo no veo nada raro

-… Está todo oscuro ¿Cómo podrías ver algo?

Nuevamente se sintió tonto por el comentario de su amigo y decidió mirar hacia otro lado. Cuando el Kage se dio cuenta de ello quiso volver a llamar la atención del rubio.

-¿Me permites ver el sello? –preguntó señalando el estomago de Naruto

-Claro, pero déjame ver el tuyo –se sonrojó por la acotación- aunque… esté a la vista –quiso enmendarlo

-De acuerdo

El Kage clavó la mirada en el sello que traía el kitsune sobre su estomago desnudo y éste rozaba el símbolo del amor que tenía el pelirrojo en la frente.

-¿Te dolió cuando apareció ese símbolo sobre tu cabeza?

-No fue el símbolo lo que me dolió…

-… comprendo… por suerte era un bebé cuando sellaron a kyuubi dentro de mi…

-…

-… ¿sabes? –Le acarició un hombro- eres suave… pensé que serias mas áspero… igual que tu actitud…

-Con tigo ya no lo soy ¿o si? –Tomándole la mejilla derecha- hace tiempo que no lo soy…

-E-es verdad jeje –intentó disimular lo sonrojado que estaba

-Nunca nadie me había tocado Uzumaki Naruto, pero tú lo haces con tal descaro… como si fuera algo común entre nosotros… ¿Por qué?

-N-no lo se… pero pensé… -levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos aguamarina de su amigo, que ya no mostraban ese semblante serio como siempre, ahora estaban algo mas cálidos- que te… gus-ta… -se fue acercando de a poco- ri-a –le colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros, una a cada lado y corrió todo su cuerpo más adelante quedando a escasos centímetros.

-Esto… -atrajo aun más al pequeño cuando lo tomó por las caderas- es lo que me provoca… ese extraño cosquilleo en el estomago

-¿Esto? –dijo con voz picara y luego le puso una mano sobre el pecho. Al ver el pequeño estremecimiento que tuvo por respuesta siguió tocando la zona, incluso le dio suma importancia a los pezones

Por reacción al ser tocado por alguien extraño en esos lugares, el Kazekage lo empujo con algo de fuerza.

Al ver la cara de desconcierto que tenia el pequeño pidió disculpas y se puso sobre él.

-G-gaara… ¿Qué haces? –pregunto sintiéndose intimidado por el cuerpo del otro

-No lo se… -respondió

-Talvez debamos… seguir nuestros… "instintos"

-Y esos "instintos"… ¿Son éstos?

Hubo un silencio y el Kage comenzó a acariciar las caderas del rubio. Éste, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y daba largos suspiros.

Cuando los pequeños estremecimientos sobre la zona acariciada cesaron, aquellas pálidas manos bajaron un poco más, explorando y sintiendo la calidez que le proporcionaba el cuerpo del kitsune.

Llegó a donde se encontraba la ropa interior e hizo una pausa, esperando la aprobación del otro.

-… d-de… -suspiró de placer- de a… acuerdo… -el pelirrojo estuvo por bajar la prenda cuando el pequeño pegó un alarido- IIE!... … … y-yo lo… hago

Como prometió, bajó cuidadosamente su ropa hasta quedar desnudo, claro que antes advirtió a su compañero que no podía mirarlo si no hacia lo mismo.

Así que Gaara lo imitó, quedando ambos en la desnudez total, solo ellos podían mirarse, mirar por primera vez el cuerpo del otro.

Ya era tiempo para la segunda fase… después de tanto tiempo mirándose era un echo que la excitación comenzara a "levantar cuerpos".

-Na- cof cof –tosió al escuchar su voz mas grave de lo normal (N/A: babeando)- naru… -volvió a toser

-¿Hai? –pregunto casi en un suspiro mientras levantaba un poco su cuerpo, quedando así a pocos centímetros del pelirrojo

-Esto… -acercando su boca a la del rubio- ¿por q—? -guardó silencio al ver esos ojos azules brillantes observándolo, cosa que le causo un "golpe" de calor (N/A: ni que fuera menopausico XD) en la parte baja.

-Mmm… -gimió Naruto al sentir esa dureza contra su propia erección- g-gaa… -intentando calmar aquella presión sobre su estomago, decidió romper la corta distancia entre sus labios, dándose así un suave y casto beso, el primero del kage y segundo del kitsune (N/A: se supone que el primero fue con Sasuke como bien lo muestran en la serie)

Sin saber que hacer o como seguir aquel roce se separaron, pero con hambre de más. Buscando respuestas en el otro, ambos volvieron a acariciarse, pensando que podrían continuar.

Y así fue, sus cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo algo desesperado, ambos miembros se tocaban y rozaban sin cesar creando una atmósfera calida dentro de la habitación.

Nuevamente volvieron a besarse, solo que esta vez el pelirrojo lamió con fiereza los labios del rubio dando un nuevo paso y profundizando el beso.

Primero las lamidas humedecieron todo el contorno de la boca y en un intento para hablar, Naruto le abrió paso a la lengua de Gaara, que entró en aquella cavidad dichosa por explorarlo todo. Al principio no fue del todo agradable, el sentir la saliva de otra persona mezclarse con la propia era algo repugnante, de todos modos con la excitación que tenían solo tardaron algunos segundos en acostumbrarse al sabor.

-Mmmdnnl –se separaron- m-me… duele –susurró el pequeño separándose y tocando su pene

-… -miró interrogante la rojiza y palpitante erección intentando encontrar la solución, pero nada que el supiera iba a ayudarlo. ¿O si?

Si recordaba las reacciones de Naruto a sus caricias, entonces de seguro haciéndole lo mismo en su pene, pueda solucionarlo.

Y como lo había pensado, una vez que comenzaron las caricias el dolor desaparecía y era reemplazado por el placer.

No solo nunca habían sentido la suavidad de una caricia, tampoco lo agradables que podían ser éstas sobre el cuerpo.

Por fin comenzaba la tercera etapa.

Ésta vez era la intimidad del pelirrojo la que necesitaba atención, y no era una simple caricia…

Dejándose llevar por la tentación, poco a poco fue acercándose hacia la entrada del kitsune, una mano agarró el pequeño trasero de éste y la otra sujetaba sus muñecas.

Al darse cuenta de lo que realmente deseaba apartó las manos de él y lo volteó dejándolo boca abajo. Con lentitud tomó ambos glúteos y los separó, quedando a la vista un pequeño y rosadito circulito por donde Gaara pensó introducir su erección.

Naruto estaba mas tenso que nunca, no comprendía lo que quería el kage poniéndolo en esa posición.

Pronto lo hizo, sintió como "algo" intentaba abrir su entrada e introducirse, pero estaba tan tenso aquel lugar que eso solo podía intentarlo.

El pelirrojo adelantaba sus caderas con sumo cuidado y luego de un tiempo pudo entrar a lo cual el rubio reaccionó dando un fuerte grito de dolor.

-Lo… siento Nar- susurró jadeante

-I-ittai! –sollozó

-Gomen –se disculpó y cuando comenzó a quitar su pene, Naruto sintió como la puntita rozaba todo el interior y al llegar a la estrecha entrada no pudo evitar gemir de placer a pesar del dolor.

-S-sigue… -pidió. La extraña sensación le había llenado de éxtasis

-…- suspiró y volvió a introducirlo cerrando los ojos durante el proceso, esa estrechez era realmente embriagante, sin mencionar el calor interno de su amigo.

-Gaa…ra… -una pequeña y cristalina lágrima cayó por su mejilla mientras intentaba abrir aun más las piernas, para que no resultara tan doloroso.

La pelvis del Kazekage chocaba contra el redondo trasero del rubio con torpeza, aun así un leve ruidito de los golpecitos y gemidos retumbaba en la habitación, el aire caliente se condensaba empañando los vidrios y los resortes de la cama comenzaban a rechinar.

Todo iba bien por ahora, el dolor se hacia cada vez mas leve y las penetradas ligeras y rápidas.

Sin que ninguno se de cuenta, un pequeño hilito de sangre bajaba por la pierna del kitsune, gracias a ese liquido carmesí su cuerpecito estaba lubricándose.

Pero… después de todo era su primera vez, por su mente no pasaban esos términos tan complicados… lubricación, penetración, al diablo con eso… solo podía pensar en que ya no podría mirar a su pelirrojo amigo de la misma forma ¿acaso esto los convertía en algo mas que amigos? ¿Gaara estaría mirando su trasero? ¡¡Sasuke moriría de envidia si se entera que perdió la virginidad antes que él!

-Ahh… -gimió… ¿en que diablos pensaba? No era momento de que ese Sasuke-baka apareciera… -Q-qui –ah!- ero… volt-ear…me –jadeaba

-… -Quitó su erección de aquella cavidad esperando reacción alguna por parte del mas pequeño- ¿Que… ocurre?

-… Etto… -volteó y fue directamente hacia esa pálida y brillante boca que tanto lo seducía, deleitaba, excitaba…. Ambos quedaron allí besándose, ya no les importaba la saliva del otro mezclándose con la propia, ahora el líquido se escurría por cualquier abertura que encontrara. Los besos no solo se concentraban en un lugar, ahora pasaban a recorrer cuellos, brazos, torsos, caderas y piernas.

La lujuria los invadía, ningún roce los saciaba, necesitaban más, más de todo, mordiscos, saliva, incluso lamidas en todas partes.

Naruto miró con hambre el miembro del kage y acercó su boca a él.

-Es… muy –engulléndolo- … … -introdujo su boca tan rápido y con tan poco cuidado que termino atorándose- cof cof… realmente… es muy grande – besó la punta- largo… -lamió su longitud- y grueso –volvió a engullirlo pero con mas cuidado.

-Uzum… aki… Naruto… -Lo tomó de los cabellos y con brusquedad lo apartó de allí abajo. También lo obligó a levantarse un poco para poder besarlo y finalizó tirándolo nuevamente sobre el colchón boca arriba.

Sin poder controlarse le abrió las piernas, las levantó y una vez que estuvo en posición penetró rápidamente.

Los gemidos de dolor y placer que emitía el pequeño se hacían cada vez más fuertes a medida que los golpecitos aumentaban. Se aferró como pudo a la espalda de Gaara clavándole las uñas… rasguñó su piel y luego sintió como se quitaba un peso de encima, el espeso liquido blanquecino que se deslizaba por el abdomen de ambos daba a entender que Naruto había eyaculado.

Pero aun faltaba el otro… que todavía le seguía trabajándole la zona posterior. En una de las penetradas, raspó el interior con su pene, sintió los músculos de su amigo tensarse y apretar con fuerza su intimidad, eso bastó para llenar el trasero de Naruto con semen dando por terminada aquella noche de lujuria en un gemido que produjeron alunizo no.

La cuarta y última fase.

El pelirrojo cayó sobre el kitsune jadeante y cansado. Enseguida se abrazaron y besaron con ternura… no podían mantenerse despiertos mucho mas tiempo pero querían sentirse y tocarse.

La noche al fin había terminado… el pequeño Naruto había quedado profundamente dormido mientras que Gaara seguía observándolo… esa silueta contorneada por una luz blanca, reflejo de la luna sobre una fina capa de sudor, todo en él parecía perfecto.

Con delicadeza movió el cuerpecito para acomodarlo provocando que aquel líquido blanquecino escurriera fuera de su entrada, manchando las sabanas. Vio la mueca de incomodidad en la cara de su "amigo" y decidió ponerlo sobre él… lo tomó de las caderas y hombros para sujetarlo, lo movió y quedaron uno sobre el otro.

Acomodó las cobijas arropándose junto con su zorrito el cual se amoldó a su cuerpo.

Poco tiempo después comenzó a sentirse pesado y sus ojos se cerraban constantemente. Escuchó la voz grabe de Shukaku susurrándole que esta noche ambos habían quedado agotados y se merecían un descanso. Satisfecho, cerró definitivamente sus ojos y quedó profundamente dormido bajo el cuerpo de su adorado y hermoso Uzumaki Naruto.

**FIN**

Bieeeennn… al fin lo terminé, eso que estuve como 5 días haciéndolo O.o así que espero buenos o malos reviews! (Mientras no sean insultando a la pareja)

Es el primer Gaaranaru que hago! I'm so happy… demo… espero que no sea el último, si les gusto pueden pedir mas XD no me enoja saberlo

Igual admito que soy más fanática del sasunaru… ToT y sin mencionar que por esto estoy traicionando a Ohkami-chan… pero TTOTT igual es un pequeño tributo a la pareja! (haciendo reverencias)

Mmmm supongo que no tengo nada mas para decir… prometo seguir con los otros dos fics T-T solo necesito tiempo e inspiración… en este caso termine gracias a un test que hice para saber con quien tendria una sita y ToT me… (Goterones en los ojos) ME SALIO ESTO! "Gaara! He can be very creepy, but after fighting Naruto and meeting you, he can be very sweet to the one that he loves" TTOTT soy felizz y nada puede cambiarlo -

Cof cof... bien, ya esta... GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC! Espero que sea de su agrado - no olviden opinar, es solo un clic!

_**Nos vemos en el infierno **(solo al que se lo merece)_

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


End file.
